Una entrevista a la familia Beilschmidt Vargas
by gatita-yaoi
Summary: una entrevista a la familia Beilschmidt Vargas en la cual Alemania Italia y sus 2 hijos tendran que responder preguntas vergonzosas sobre su vida desde el embarazo de italia hasta el crecimiento y desarollo de sus hijos, ¿que preguntas les haran a ellos? y ¿responderán todas las preguntas?
1. Chapter 1

**Familia Beilschmidt Vargas**

**Bueno aqui les voy a presentar una historia muy bonita,se trata de la familia Beilschmidt Vargas en la que constan 4 miembros Alemania,Italia y sus dos hijos los cuales representan a las islas Venecia y Sylt, seran varios capitulos en la etapa de estos 2 niños desde antes de nacer hasta cuando ya son adultos (los capitulos son cortos), no soy muy buena escribiendo historias,aun soy principiante, y bueno**

**Dicleimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**gatita-yaoi**

CAPITULO 1, mereos y nunseas

POV Italia

Nos encontrabamos en un escenario donde habian 4 sillones, uno de dos personas y los demas para una persona, estaban ubicados de la siguiente forma: en de 2 plazas iba ubicado en medio de 2 de una plaza, al lado derecho del escenario, y el sillon sobrante iba al lado izquierdo del escenario, estaban frente a frente y habia una multitud de chicas y chicos (la mayoria eran chicas) sentados en butacas viendo el escenario como si fuera una pelicula, estaba nervioso, le habia dicho a mis hijos Caterina y a Baldwig que vinieran a este lugar en veinte minutos, ya mismo vendrian, solo faltaban 15 minutos, Alemania estaba revisando su celular, al parecer estaba chateando con Baldwig, trate de ver de lo que estaban hablando pero no pude ver nada porque Ludwig apagó su celular y de lo guardó en la chaqueta.

Baldwig dice que no va a poder llegar en 15 minutos ya que su avion se retrasó y Caterina esta con el- dijo Ludwig algo preocupado por su seguridad, despues de todo era su pedre y aunque ellos ya tenian 19 años el seguia pendiente de ellos, especialmente de Caterina ya que ella siempre ha sido muy apegada a el y tiene cierto parecido a mi personalidad,aunque cuando se enojaba se parecia a Ludwig y le encantaba aprender cosas de su padre, las cortinas del escenario se abrieron y la gente que estaba presente aplaudió y nos elogiaron, al parecer estaban alli para oir nuestra historia.

Bueno, comenzemos con la entrevista a los dos presentes Italia y Alemania- dijo una chica llegando al escenario- mi nombre es Fernanda y hoy os presentare a la familia Beilschmidt Vargas!- dijo poniendo cara de gato y saludando a las 150 personas presentes en la sala, se aserco a nosotros y aserco el microfono a Ludwig, haciendo que se parara, y le dijo que se presentara ante el publico.

Ho..hola mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, encantado de conocerles- dijo Ludwig tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo de nerviosismo, las chicas lanzaron un ,kyaa y algunos gritos de emocion al oirlo, yo simplemente sonreí al ver que muchas chicas amaban a mi esposo, la chica le dijo a Ludwig que se siente y se diriguio hacia mí y me cogui del brazo, haciendome levantar y me dio el microfono diciendo que me precente ante el publico

Ciao. mi nombre es Veneciano Vargas, mucho gusto- dije sonriendo por lo cual las chicas gritaron de emocion y me elogiaron y silbaron,me senté otravez y la presentadora comenzo a hablar

Comenzaremos con Veneciano,bueno, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazado y cual fue la reaccion de Ludwig y sus familiares al enterarse de la noticia? - me preguntó acercandome al microfono

Flash-back

Todo empezo 3 semanas despues de que decidimos dar un paso adelante con nuestra relacion, me sentía mareado y con naunseas y habian cambiado mis gustos e igualmente mi apetito, fui ala casa de japon porque tenia ganas de sushi y solo el sabia como hacerlo de la mejor forma,le conté a Japon sobre lo que me sucedia y el me dijo que se iba a comprar algo en la tienda y se fue dejandome solo, le esperé mientras comia sushi y veia tv japonesa,en un canal en el que estaba pasando un anime interesante llamado Bakugan, 5 minutos despues llegó Japon llevando una funda en la mano, se sentó en la mesa y sacó de la funda una caja,

Con todo lo que me has dicho y tus sintomas creo que estas...embarazado,Italia esta es una prueba de embarazo para verificar si es verdad o no mi teoria- me dijo entregandome la caja que contenia dicha prueba.-ve al baño que esta junto las escaleras y al reverso de la caja estan las instrucciones de uso-me dijo señalando al baño junto a las escaleras, fuí al baño y segui todas las instrucciones que decia en la caja paso a paso y despues guare la pruebita en mi chaqueta y me dirigui a la sala y me senté al frente de japon

Y bueno, cual fue el resultado?- preguntó japon

No lo se aun. dice que espere 5 minutos le dije bajando la cabeza

Y su da positivo..como se lo diras a Alemania y a tu hermano? como crees que reaccionaran?, italia-kun? - me pregunto mientras veia la tv

No lo se pero me da miedo de que me diran, especialmente de mi hermano-lloriquie un poco al imaginarme la escena de mi hermano persiguiendome con una vara y diciendome que abortara- Japon, tu que harias sisque tuvieras un hijo con Grecia, y que harias si tus hermanos no lo quisieran?- pregunte linpeandome las lagrimas de los ojos

Japon me miró avergonzado- yo y Heracles nunca hemos hecho cosas haci y si quedara embarazado y mis hermanos se negaran a el embarazo yo no les haria caso y tubiera al bebe, despues de todo un hijo es una bendicion y es un fruto del amor entre dos personas- me respondió bajando la cabezay encoguiendose de hombros, ya habian pasado los 5 minutos y estaba nervioso, saque la prueba de mi chaqueta y tragé saliva, me quede en shock al ver el resultado, habia dado positivo, le mostre a japon y el me felicitó por el resultado, y me dijo que tenga mucho cuidado, que no use ropa ajustada y no haga fuerza, regresé a casa por la noche y Alemania aun no habia llegado,fui a su cuarto y coguí una de sus pijamas, ya que las mias eran ajustadas y pegadas, me la puse y me dirigui a mi cuarto a dormir, al dia siguiente me levante y vi a alemania en mi cuarto , el me habia hecho levantar para avisarme que Kiku y Heracles venian hoy a la casa en unas 4 horas, y que me cambie de ropa, al oler la comida me entraron naunseas y fui corriendo al baño, Alemania se preocupó y fue a llamar a un doctor,por suerte lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera, me quedé en mi cuarto cambiandome de ropa y peinandome , despues de eso me puse a ver Tv, me di cuenta que ya eran las 7 de la noche y sonó el timbre de la casa, fui corriendo a abrir la puerta y via a japon y heracles, los salude y alemania los invito a pasar y tomar aciento, fui a la cocina por unas bebidas y japon me acompañó

Ya se lo dijiste?-preguntó

No, aun no, no se como decirselo y tengo miedo de que me dirá-le conteste lloriqueando

debes decirselo,despues de todo no lo podras a ocultar para siempre- me dijo coguiendo algo de hielo de la nevera y poniendolo en una cubeta con una pinza y sacando una botella de vino de la repisa

Se lo dire talvez hoy o mañana.- le contesté alsando la cabeza y saliendo e la cocina llevando 4 copas de cristal celeste.

Fue pasando el tiempo comberzando hasta que ya eran las 10 de la noche, yo y kiku ya estabamos cansados, heracles amarcó a kiku y salieron de la casa para irse a su hogar, Alemania me coguio en brazos y me llevo a mi habitacion y me saco el pantalon deportivo que estaba usando y el saco que habia tomado prestado de su armario,dejando a la vista solo mis boxers y mi camiseta, empezo a besarme y acariciarme empezando a bajar cada vez mas la mano hasta mis boxers y lo detuve, se quedó sorprendido por mi reaccion

Alemania...yo no lo quiero hacer, bueno si quiero pero no puedo, no hoy ni tampoco en estos meses,yo no quiero hacerle daño,- dije sonrojandome violentamente, alemania se quedo sorprendido, no sabia de que hablaba-estoy embarazado-solté dandome la vuelta y tapandome con las repente sentí como alemania me abrazaba debajo de las cobijas,me voltee a verle

No estas enojado conmigo?- le pregunte, bueno al parecer el estaba feliz con la noticia asi que solo me besó y se durmió, pero con mi hermano fue una historia diferente ya que se puso a gritarle e insultarle a alemania hasta que españa lo paró y se lo llevo a casa, bueno,sin antes darnas las felicitaciones por lo del embarazo

Fin del Flashback

Kawaii, con que así ha sido como ha pasado cuando se enteraron tus amigos y primero en enterarse fue japondespues alemania y al ultimo tu hermano y españa,-dijo lo presentadora emosionada y poniendo cara de gato, asentí con la cabeza y todo el publico aplaudió, regrese a ver a alemania que estaba sonrojado y furioso por lo que habia dicho en la ultima parte.

Y como se sintió llevar a 2 niños dentro de tí por 9 meses? - pregunto la anunciante

Pesaba mucho y me dolía la espalda y aveses me pateaban muy duro- dije riendome un poco

Bueno y con esto han terminado las pregintas para Veneciano- anuncio Fernanda y el publico aplaudió

Bueno este capitulo me ha salido un poco bien, es el primer fic que escribo y trato de no pasarme en las palabras, en el proximo capitulo comienzan las preguntas para alemania y son preguntas muy vergonsosas para el como: como se sintio la primera vez que tubo sexo con italia, el siquiente capitulo va ha ser super chictoso. dejen reviews y los espero la proxima semana en el proximo episodio

gatita-yaoi


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! ya comienzan las preguntas para Alemania y ¿como reaccionaran las fangirls al oir sus respuestas sobre todo lo vergonzoso que le preguntan? pues ya lo veremos en este capitulo! :3.**

**Dicleimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Capitulo 2, Preguntas a alemania y la aparicion de los gemelos

POV: Alemania

Bueno,continuemos con Ludwig!- dijo la presentadora, no puedo creer que Italia haya dicho sobre cuando lo lleve a la cama, hubiese cambiedo esa parte, no era nesesario que lo describa!-

- Señor Alemania comenzaremos con las preguntas- guiño el ojo y me asercó el microfono- ¿cual fue su impresion personal al enterarse que su novio estaba embarazado?- me sonrojé violentamente ante esa pregunta

Bueno..etto.. fue emocionante saberlo ya que sabia que pronto iba a ser padre y a la vez un poco problematico ya que iba a tener que lidear con Romano, pero me sentí muy alegre-respondí bajando la cabeza en la ultima parte y sonrojandome violentamente.

OK,aqui va la segunda pregunta, ¿que le impulso a tener sexo con italia y como se sintio al hacerlo?- casí me atraganto al escuchar esta pregunta, la chica corrio a coger un vaso de agua para que me pasara la toz, italia se habia quedado rojisimo anete esta pregunta,

-Vee- alemania la tiene muy grande y aveses duele mucho - se metio italia a la conversacion,me sonroje al escuchar lo que dijo- pero me trata con delicadeza pero nunca les hemos contado nada de eso a nuestros hijos -vee-dijo italia provocando que le dijera que se callara

-y bueno que contesta?- dijo denuevo la chica

bueno...esque...quieria dar un paso mas a nuestra , simplemente eso!- grite enojado y cruzandome de brazos,- y bueno se sintio que la temperatura del cuerpo subía - le respondi un poco mas relajado

OK,OK,OK entonces sigamos con la siguiente pregunta,¿cuando conociste a italia? y ¿que pensaste sobre el?

Lo conoci durante la primera y segunda guerra mundial y bueno al principio me parecio muy estorboso pero cn el tiempo me acostumbre a el y me fue gustando su forma de ser- dije con un violento sonrojo,italia me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, todas las presentes soltaron un "kya" y a algunas le provoco un derrame nasal, bueno bueno

Cuarta pregunta! ¿como paso los meses en los que italia estuvo embarazado?

-vee- fue muy duro pero a la vez fue emocionante aunque pesaban mucho y tenia que cuidarme mucho- se metió denuevo italia a la conversacion

Bueno

Flashback

tras el primer mes de embarazo ya se empezaba a notar que estaba embarazado y bueno ya tuvimos que contarles a todos, ya empezaron los colicos y dolores de barriga de italia, lo cul era un poco dificil porque aveses no le paraba de doler la barriga,bueno, yo aveses estaba ocupado y no lo podia ayuar,pero la mayoria e veses lo ayudaba,pero el primer mes paso muy bien al igual que el segundo, en el tercero descubrimos que habian sido mellisos y ya no iba a seri solo 1 niño o 1 niña, serian 2,ya al cuarto mes se notaba mas el embarazo,por lo que toco comprarle ropa menos ajuestada y camisetas flojas,muchos paises iban a visitarnos casi cada dia, en el octavo mes ,bueno italia decia que habia visto en internet que en muchos paises antes de que nasca un niño hacian un baby shower asi que lo hicimos, invitamos a todos los paises de europa y asia y tambien a EEUU y canada a la fiesta de italia,en mi casa,bueno al final nos dieron muchos regalos para los bebes y esos los usamos durante los primeros meses de la vida de Baldwig y Caterina, bueno y el ultimo mes ya fue el parto, hicieron una cesarea y bueno nacieron los bebes los cuales eran muy lindos y tiernos de pequeños,pero ya han ido creciendo y ya son adultos,bueno todo fue un cambio muy relativo en nuestras vidas y tambien dificilpero al final todo salio bien

Y ahora la ultima pregunta ¿alguna vez ha querido usar el sadomasoquismo con Italia o a tenido deseos sexuales con sus hijos? responda sinceramente- dijo con un tono mas serio, yo me sonroje violentamente y me atragante con mi saliva, italia pidio permiso para ir al baño y se desaparecio del escenario

¡claro que no! -conteste enojado- bueno una vez solo me imaguine usar el sadomasoquismo en italia pero nunca lo haria!-dije enojado- y nunca he tenido deseos sexuales con mis hijos, bueno solo una vez que vi a Baldwig medio desnudo en su cuarto cuando entre a despertarlo el ya tenía 17 años- dije bajando la voz,para mi mala suerte si se habia escuchado por el microfono, las fangirls denuevo gritaron kya y despues aparecio Italia por la puerta

¿encerio?-dijo italia alzando la ceja y con un tono serio y desepcionado,me senté denuevo e italia hizo lo mismo,

Bueno esto ha sido una declaracion, kawaii, alemania teniendo deseos sexuales con su propio hijo, jajajajaja, esto es genial,

italia me miro enojado y despues viro la cabeza mirando hacia el otro lado,

Ahora daremos la bienvenida a los mellisos Baldwig y Caterina , aplausos porfavor,-ambos aparecieron por la puerta y las fangirls empesaron a aplaudir,

Descripcion de los mellisos

**Baldwig:**

**Nombre: Baldwig Benedetto Beilschdmit Vargas**

**Edad: 19 años (apariencia)**

**Genero: hombre**

**Hobby: le gusta pasar con su madre (italia) y jugar con Romano, le gusta proteger a su hermana y cuidar de sus playas, no le caen bien Inglaterra China Francia Estados Unidos y China pero le gusta la forma de ser de Rusia y le encanta pasar con gusta cocinar pasta y le gustan las salchichas alemanas.**

**Aspecto fisico: es alto, mide 1.76, sus ojos son como los de alemania, azules y no tan grandes, es muy fuerte y siempre va vestido con unas bermudas azules y una camiseta negra, su pelo es del color de italia y corto exactamente igual al de italia, su flequillo es como el de Inglaterra y usa sandalias (sin medias)**

**Aspecto mental: Es Yandere, su actitud es igual a la de su madre, pero cuando se enoja se parece a la e su tio Romano, su forma de ser ordenado la saco de su padre y su forma de tratarse superiormente a el mismo la saco de su tio Prusia**

**Caterina:**

**Nombre: Caterina Gretchen Beilschdmit Vargas**

**Edad: 19 años (apariencia)**

**Genero: Mujer**

**Hobby: le gusta pasar con su padre y Japon, le gusta pintar retratos de su hetmano,padre y madre y le encanta comer pasta y tomates aunque prefiere los mariscos, le gusta jugar con los gatos y perros y visitar a hungria para ver yaoi.**

**Aspecto fisico: Mide 1.72, sus hojos son grabdes como los de italia y azules como los de alemania,tiene el pelo hasta la entrepierna y su cabello es un poco mas claro que el de su hermano,es un poco debil, va vestida con un vestido de verano azul con cintas verdes (colores del uniforme de italia y alemania) y sapatos de muñeca verdes.**

**Aspecto mental: es loli, su actitud es como la de su madre pero cuando se enoja es como Rusia, no se enoja muy seguido y siempre pasa sonriente, esta secretamente enamorada de Japon , le tiene miedo a sus tios Romano y Prusia y tambien a Francia, le gusta la actitud de estados unidos e inglaterra, no le cae bien china y adora a rusia.**

**Bueno, este capitulo ha sido un poco corto ,perdon por las faltas de ortografia, no soy muy buena con ortografia, jeje**

**En el proximo capitulo empiesan las preguntas hacia los mellisos y cuentos sobre su niñez, adolecencia y el precente, que opinan acerca de sus padres y de sus familiares etc etc jajaja.**

**gatita-yaoi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ya aqui el capitulo 3, gracias por el revew, pero :( parece que solo 1 persona ha leido me historia, pero bueno ya tengo el capitulo 3 , tiene un pequeño yaoi de Sylt y Alemania, Sylt es un completo Yandere y cambia radicalmente de emociones y no se lleva bien con su padre,Italia se parece a una madre de verdad aunque sea hombre, jajaja, este capitulo va narrado por mi. ¡disfrutenlo! y dejen reviews**

Capitulo 3

¡Ahora demos la bienvenida a Slyt!- dijo la presentadora señalando a Sylt, quien acababa de entrar al escenario, la ultitud estallo en aplausos y los chicas le lanzaban piropos

¡Baldwig! alfin llegas, te extrañe tanto- dijo italia abrazando a Sylt, quien lo alejo de el un poco ya que no le gustaba que su "madre" le abrase en publico

Hola mutti, yo tambien te extrañe- dijo sonriendo, Alemania seguia sentado en el sillon, Italia se valvio a sentar y Sylt se diriguio hacia su padre

hola pater-dijo cambiando su expresion feliz a uno maliciosa- he escuchado que has tenido deseos sexuales conmigo, me lo pudiste haber dicho y yo hacia lo que querias en ese mismo instante- dijo susurrandole en la oreja, alemania se sonrojo levemente, Sylt lamio la mejilla de su padre y se paró del suelo.

¡BALDWIG!- gritó Alemania parandose, y jaló el rulo de Sylt (heredo el rulo de italia *¬*)

¡Eso duele,pater!- dijo Sylt sobandose su rulito, se diriguio a sentarse en el sillon junto a Italia y se quedo en silencio

-Vee, ¿estas bien, Baldwig?- pregunto Italia un tanto preocupado por su hijo

Si lo estoy!- contesto Balwig enojado

-Vee, y..¿donde esta Caterina?- pregunto Italia preocupado por la seguridad de su hermosa hija

Dijo que iria a ver a nuestro tío Prusia unos minutos asi que iba a llegar tarde- respondió Sylt bajando la cabeza- ya mismo ha de llegar

Bueno, bueno ¡continuemos con la entrevista!- dijo la presentadora interrumpiendo su conversacion- y aqui tenemos 3 preguntas para Sylt- dijo alzando una hoja en su mano-bueno, la primera pregunta es *¿Te gustaría formar una familia en un futuro próximo? ¿con un hombre o con una mujer? ¿con quien?

A mi si me gustaria formar una familia en el futuro, me gustan las chicas y tambien los hombres asi que no me molestaria eliguiendo si es con una chica o con un chico y estoy interesado en alguien por el momento- respondió sonriendo nerviosamente y bajando la cabeza.

OK, esa fue una pregunta de sinceridad, ahora la segunda pregunta, ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?-

Si! porsupuesto jajaja- dijo riendose y despues miro maliciosamente a su padre, el cual estaba leyendo una revista,- y aqui les hago una demostracion!- se paró y fue donde su psdre que seguia leyendo, y le quitó la revista de las manos y la lanzo al suelo

Baldwig que ha...-Sylt no le dejo acabar la frase ya que le dio un beso en los labios con furia y mordiendo el labio inferior de su padre haciendolo sangrar un poco,cuando Sylt ya no aguantaba mas y le faltaba aire se separo de su padre y corrio a su aciento sin dejar oportunidad a su padre de regañarlo o hacerle algo como jalar otravez su rulo. Toda la multitud presente, incluyendo a la presentadora, lanzaron un Kyaa muy fuerte y silvidos, Alemania se sonrojo y se quedo sin palabras, pero embez de Alemaini regañar a Sylt lo regaño Italia, pero Sylt no paraba de reir al ver la reaccion de su que entró Caterina al escenario, el se quedo en silencio al ver a su hermana enfadada, al parecer habia visto lo que su hermano mayor hiso con su padre.

!Fatrello sciocco!, ¡no debes burlarte de mi papa asi !- dijo Caterina jalandole el pelo a su hermano,el cual cayó al suelo

¡DUELE hermana!-dijo en el suelo

Caterine no le hagas eso a tu hermano-le reprendio Italia mientras Alemania se aguantó las ganas de estallar en risa

Esta bien , madre- dijo dandole una patada en la barriga a su hermano y se diriguio a sentarse alado de su padre,

todo el publico estallo en risa al ver a el famoso macho Sylt derrotado por su mellisa menor, Sylt se levantó del suelo y se sentó otravez en el sillon, Italia le miró preocupado de reojo. pero, no le dijo nada porque Sylt estaba enojado y no queria que se enoje aun mas

Bien bien buena escena-dijo la presentadora limpeandose las lagrimas de risa y poniendose seria otravez- y aqui la ultima pregunta- dijo tragando saliva- ´¿has tenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez? ¿fue con un hombre o una mujer? y si era hombre ¿eras seme o uke?, responde sinseramente- dijo seria la presentadora, Alemania se quedo asombrado de la pregunta e italia igual y su hermana simplemente lo miro aun enojada

bueno...pues... si lo he hecho- dijo sonrojado, Alemania se quedo sorprendido al igual que Italia y Venecia - lo he hecho 2 veses y han sido con hombres el las que he sido suke- contestó extremadamente sonrojado, todo el publico se quedo en silencio y Alemania e Italia salieron de el escenario llevandose a Sylt (alemania lo llevaba de la oreja e italia iba siguiendoles sin decir nada y cabizbajo) y dejando a Venecia sola en el escenario

Bueno creo que por la situacion actual eso ha sido todo y hemos terminado con las preguntas hacia Sylt y bueno Venecia ¿quiere entretener al publico mientras sus padres y su hermano vuelven?- pregunto la entrevistadora un poco nerviosa

Heee...c claro que lo hare pero ¿que debo hacer?- preguntó ingenua

que el publico lo decida !- dijo la entrevistadora emocionada la entrevistadora , e hiso pasar a 3 personas adelante las cuales decidieron que iba a hacer Venecia, decidieron que cante una cancion

Bueno, pues cantare una cancion que me enseño mi tío cuando era pequeña, se llama marukaite chikyuu, me la enseño mi madre,bueno- tragó saliva- aqui va - y empezo a cantar

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN CUARTO DE LA PARTE TRASERA DEL ESENARIO**

¿¡Como que ya lo has hecho,Baldwig!? ¡quiero una explicacion en este instante !- dijo alemania furioso por lo que acababa de pasar en el escenario

Bueno la primera vez que lo hice fue un accidente, nada mas y bueno despues paso igual- dijo Sylt sonrojado violentamente

y..¿con quien lo hiciste?- pregunto Italia un poco enojado con su hijo

Bueno la primera vez fue con Dennis (hijo de EEUU y Canada)pero el me llevo a mi a su cama y cuando era yo seme fue con Sealand, pero no lo quise hacer solo fue un error, pero ya tenia 18 años e iba a cumplir 19, ya estoy adulto como para que me controlen acerca de eso, y ademas ustedes dos tambien lo han echo!- gritó Sylt a su defensa

Italia se quedo callado y sonrojado,igualmente que Alemania, Sylt se retiro y regreso al escenario y se sentó en su sillon correspondiente, segundos despues Italia y Alemania entraron y ya Venecia terminó de cantar su cancion favorita, Italia y Alemania tomaron aciento.

Llegan justo a tiempo, madre,padre,- dijo sonriendo y diriguiedoce a su aciento.

Bueno, ya que todos han regresado comensaremos con las 3 preguntas de Venecia! y daremos por terminado la entrevista

**Alfin he terminado, esta semana he estado ocupada con las clases y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, de ahora en adelante le dedicare mas tiempoa a escribri y talvez ya para el miercoles este el proximo capitulo, sera muy chistoso, mas que este que me salió mal, no soy buena escribiendo pero me han dado animos con 1 review **

**:( solo un review , a nadie mas le gusta mi historia :(**

**Bueno Bueno , por cierto las palabras "**Fatrello sciocco**" significan "**Hermano tonto**"**

**BYEE BYEE nos vemos el miercoles, saludos a sus familias y a ustedes y besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui ya el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, y aqui ya son preguntas para Caterina y tambien para toda la familia,¡Gracias por leer! y dejen reviews, La historia Sorpresa Inusual continuara y tambien escribire mas sobre esta familia y la vez que Baldwig tiene sexo por primera vez y etc..(M) ..pero bueno,disfruten este capitulo y dejen reviews para darme animo a seguir escribiendo,**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece pero Venecia y Sylt si, solo estoy escribiendo por diversion y es mi pasatiempo favorito**

**:3 Gatita-Yaoi**

Fin de la entrevista

Y ahora comenzemos las preguntas para Caterina- anuncio la presentadora- tenemos 5 preguntas de parte del publico, la primera es ¿Eres Fujoshi?

Porsupuesto!-dijo-soy fujoshi hasta la muerte!-completo, su padre puso una mano en su cara de la verguenza de que su hija sea Fujoshi, era todo gracias a Hungria, Italia solo soltó un vee ante la respuesta de su hija.

OK, eres otra mas de nuestro grupo!.dijo contenta la entrevistadora- ahora la segunda pregunta,¿Como empezó tu afición por el yaoi?¿Y cuando?

Jeje, empezó cuando tenia 9 años y Hungria me mostro sobre el yaoi y en parte Japon tambien- respondió riendose

Kawaii, ahora la pregunta 3: De que lado estarias si hubiese otra guerra mundial?

Porsupuesto que con mis padres, no quiero apoyar a personas que no sean mis padres, pero si es una gerra de mi hermano lo dejaria solo jajajaja- respondio riendo con fuerza, si que odiaba a su hermano.

ahora cuentanos algo que hayas hecho cuando eras pequeña a escondidas de tus en tono serio

**Flashback **

_Cuando tenia 6 años estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de mis padres debido a una pesadilla, bueno, no podia dormir asi que ya iban a ser las 2 de la mañana, mi padre, Alemania estaba dormido al igual que mi madre,Italia asi que me salí de la camay me dirigui a la biblioteca de la casa y encontre el diario de mi madre, era viejo de los años 100y bueno estamos en el siglo 21 asi que si era realmente viejo, asi que me puse a leer y descubri muchas cosas que hasta ahora no puedo decifrar, despues de dejar el diario en su lugar segui buscando algo bueno y me escabulli enter unas sabanas y enconter el diario de mi padre pero ya empezo a salir el sol asi que lo deje en su lugar y corri a la cama para finjir que estaba dormida y que eso nunca habia pasado, y tambien antes de regresar con mis padres pae por la habitacion de Baldwig dibujandole lentes y vigote en la cara, casi soltaba una carcajada pero me retuve para no ser _- relató la veneciana- pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo y no me acuerdo de mucho-recalco- preome gustó hacerle esa broma a mi hermano, especialmente cuando se levanto y se miró en el espejo y fue corriendo hacia mamá para avisarle, jaja

Italia se sonrojó al oir que su hija habia leido su diario, y Alemania solto un suspiro, Sylt estaba furioso al enterarse de que habia sido su hermana quien hiso eso,cuando todo el tiempo le habia culpado al ada de Inglaterra (Sylt tambien puede ver a las criaturas de Inglaterra ya que su pais tambien tiene una larga y magica historia).

Ok eso estuvo de lujo-dijo la presentadora poniendo cara de gato- ahora una pregunta que talvez sea algo vergonsoza para la familia,jejeje- ¿has visto a alguien de tu familia desnudo alguna vez?

Jajaja, claro que si, y muchas veces, hace varios años -respondió con una sonrisa igual a la de Prussia y comenzando a narrar su historia- bueno de pequeña siempre veia a Sylt desnudo ya que de pequeño Sylt siempre andaba desnudo por la casa y tambien he visto desnudo a mamá, jeje, siempre duerme sin ropa pero parece que papá y yo somos los unicos que duermen con ropa,tambien he visto a mi tió Lovino sin ropa,cuando un dia nos dejaron a cargo de el, estaba en su cuarto y pude verlo cambiarse de ropa por un agujerito de la puerta.- terminó declarando la veneciana frente al publico que soltó un largo -Kyaa- Italia estaba rojo como un tomate y aun mas rojo estaba Sylt al escuchar a su hermana confesar algo que el no queria tocar de su pasado.

OK, -dijo la presentadora con un papel en la nariz,al parecer todo el publico estaba asi al escuchar sus relatos sobre las veses que habia visto desnudos a sus familiares,ella solo soltó un Vee, (tiene el mismo tic verbal de Italia)- una extra que llego ahorita de parte de alguien anonimo-dijo mirando el papel extrañada- ¿cual es tu mejor recuerdo de la escuela?

ja,eso si fue muy repentino, yo creo que fue en septimo grado, en el paseo de fin de año nos llevaron a San Andres, era una playa hermosa y muy limpia, ahi conoci a Margot (San Andres) y nos hicimos amigas, le conté que yo era venecia y el estupido a mi lado era Sylt, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas en esa semana,jajaja, fue muy divertido y tambien cuando vi a España por ahi paseandose, nos saludó y nos dio algunos dulces que llebaba a mano, fueron unas hermosas vacaciones...- Dijo ella suspirando, sus padres estaban sorprendidos, ellos nisiquiera sabian que existia aquella isla ya que firmaron el papel de afirmacion sin leerlo antes ya que estaban ocupados planificando una guerra contra Francia,

Gracias por responder todas las preguntitas!- dijo con cara de gato, - y ahora comenzemos con la preguntas familiares!-el publico miso hara las preguntas asi que si quieren preguntar algo alsen la mano- dijo estirando el microfono, una chica rubia y con ojos azules y el pelo largo hasta la cintura levantó la mano (era como Ludwig, solo que tenia rasgos femeninos y voz fina y era mujer)-

Alguna vez se han bañado juntos toda la familia?-pruguntó con inocensia, ya que solo tenia 15 años, era menor que los mellisos, la presentadora les paso un microfono a cada uno pero todos hicieron que Italia respondiera a la pregunta

Bueno..si..cuando los niños eran pequeños nos fuimos a un campamento de verano en Japon, fuimos a un hotel donde habian casas y cada casa tenia una balnea (Tina gigante llena de agua caliente como un jacuzzi pero mas grande ) y nos metimos todos a bañarnos, debido a que todos eramos hombres exepto Cate (forma cariñosa de Caterina), pero no importaba que ella fuese mujer daba igual ya que eramos familia

Kyaaa, kawaii- gritó el publico al unisono lo cual hiso que los miembros de la familia se sonrojaran,y otra persona alsó la mano, esta vez era una joven chica de 22 años y tenia el cabello rubio pero los ojos cafes y era baonita, la hicieron pasar al ecenario

Cuantos años tienen en realidad?-pregunto la chica con una expresion seria- se que ustedes son paises y no pueden tener tan poquita edad- dijo la señora. habló Alemania

Italia tiene 151 años, Venecia y Sylt tienen tan solo 19 años y yo tengo 184 años- contestó timidamente, el tenia una apariencia de unos 30 años y Italia de unos 24 pero no sabian ni sus propios hijos que ellos eran tan viejos, todo el publico presente soltó un -Ooohh- y otra persona alsó la mano,esta vez ella no era una Habitante de Alemania, era Francesa y preguntó algo a lo que Alemania e Italia se sonrojaron y tambien vieron extrañados a la niña de 13 años que sabia tanto sobre la vida

¿Cuantas veses tubieron sexo and¿tes de que Italia quedara embarazado?- dijo la niña sonriendo infantilmente , esa pregunta hizo a todo el publico poner atencion

Bueno, solo lo hemos hecho 2 veses- contestó un sonrojado Aleman y el Italiano tambien estaba sonrojado, sus dos hijos habian salido de la sala para ir a alguna tienda por un poco de Helado y con suerte no estuvieron en ese momento para escuchar lo que su padre habia dicho.

Beso, Beso, Beso!-empezo a gritar el publico haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran mas de lo que estaban,- besense para complacer al publico- dijo la presentadora con emocion

E..Esta bi..bien - dijo el Aleman tartamudeando para despues coger al Italiano de la barbilla y besarlo tierna y dulcemente..Las fangirls estaban gritando de emocion y lanzandoles piropos al ver la grandiosa escena, despues el aire se hiso faltante entre ambos y se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva aun unido, y se sonrojaron,segundos despues entraron los mellisos con unos 2 conos de helado en las manos y entregaron 2 a sus pasres y los otros 2 se los comieron ellos, hasta que otra persona alsó la mano,pero esta vez no era una mujer, era un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules,

Con quien se crió Venecia? ustedes son todos hombres y yo creo que debe haber una presencia femenina para todos los cambios que debio haber realisado Venecia durante su vida no? - dijo el hombre con tono serio, Cterina mismo respondió

Bueno,yo pase toda mi vida con mis padres pero tambien pasaba con Hungria y ella me ayudo en todo lo que tenia que hacer cuando mi cuerpo cambiara, asi como mis padres ayudaron a mi hermano en su pubertad Hungria me ayudó a mi, y tambien Belgica me ayudaba aveses- contestó sonriendo hacia el publico. Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche y ya se terminaba el programa, todos los presentes aplaudieron y le dieron la despedida a sus estrellas y se retitraron todos

...

Al salir del edificio los mellisos se empesaron a reir por todo lo que habia pasado ese dia, habia sido una larga tarde, minutos despues salieron sus padres, y todos subieron al auto y partieron hacia algun restaurante llamado "Lebensmittel der Welt", les gustó el nombre del restaurant ya que significaba "Comidas del mundo" y se suponia que habria comidas de todo tipo, entraron y Alemania y Sylt se pidieron comida Alemana y Italia y Venecia pidieron pasta, y comenzaron a buscar tema de conversacion

¿quieren ir a algun lado de campamento,vee?- preguntó Italia, ya que no habian salido de campamento en este ultimo año, Venecia y Sylt asintieron y comensaron a proponer lugares, despues de todo eso se habia taransformado en una discusion que Alemania tuvo que detener, Italia solo miraba la escena sonriendo ya que talvez en un futuro proximo sus hijos se puedan independisar y separarse de ellos.

Al terminar de comer fueron a casa, donde apenas llegaron se dirigieron a la cama y se quedaron todos dormidos, Italia abrazaba a Alemania al igual que Venecia y Sylt estaba abrazando a su hermana ya que en el fondo la amaba mucho.

**Alfin he terminado con la historia, lamento las faltas ortograficas,jeje, dejen reviews y lean Sorpresa Inusual ya que se trata de el embarazo de italia y tambien voy a escribir mas sobre los mellisos ya que me han gustado, espero que mi aburrida y fatal historia salida de la nada les haya gustado y espero Reviews para tener animo a seguir escribiendo..BYE BYE**


End file.
